


Insecure

by maoukami



Category: The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Cuddles, M/M, not very a/b/o but. cuddles!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 17:36:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3986818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maoukami/pseuds/maoukami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas thinks Minho only loves him because he's an Omega.<br/>Minho tries to prove otherwise.</p><p>(Alpha!Minho, Omega!Thomas - not that it isn't obvious)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insecure

**Author's Note:**

> Un-betaed. Enjoy. : V

Minho had never voiced his dissatisfaction with Thomas. He'd never regretted his mating with Thomas. He'd tell Thomas he loved him. But Thomas knew otherwise. It killed him inside, even after all the years that had passed. Thomas knew Minho didn't really love him; it was in their nature. For an alpha to 'love' his Omega. A love that was more protection than anything, to ensure the Omega's safety, and the Alpha's chances for pups.

They've never had pups; Thomas tells Minho he's not ready, but really, he's trying to fool himself that they're in love - not for pups, but love itself.

They'd been mated since high school; Thomas' heat had come unexpectedly and Minho had scented him. And driven by the pheromones of the heat, Minho had mated with him. Under such circumstances, it was how they had come together. They hadn't even known each other beforehand - or at least, Minho didn't know Thomas. Thomas had had a crush on the Asian ever since his transfer. Ever since the Asian walked through the hallway, his posse of track members behind him and proudly donning the school's leaf-green jumper.

Even after a decade, Thomas still felt like the boy he was back then around his mate. Thomas would lose himself, stutter and blush and shrink in on himself. He still stole little kisses from Minho, in which the Asian would return with deep, passionate ones, a smirk displaying on his lips. Minho's eyes would glitter with affection as he gazed down at Thomas, but Thomas knew better.

He knew Minho only loved him for his real sex; as an Omega.

 

And when Gally - who is a Beta, and once the co-captain of Glade High's track team - tells him that, it only shatters him further. Gally confirms his insecurities and fears, all snide remarks and sneers. The society's long past sexism of Omegas, but it happens. And every word Gally says only reminds him of his nature, his place. The non-existent love Minho has for him.

When Minho steps in, finally having found him across town from the pull of their bond, it's too late. Thomas has shut himself down, and only stares as Minho lifts Gally up by the collar, growling and teeth bared, muscles bulging with resistance. He barely registers the punch Minho deals to Gally, sending him falling three tables away.

It's an Alpha's rage. For his Omega. Only Thomas can stop him now, but Thomas can't bring himself to stand, to pull Minho from his aggression. He feels weak and pathetic and he doesn't know what to do with the pieces of his heart. Eventually he finds himself, and he plants a hand on Minho's shoulder. Minho stops mid-strike, and turns with his eyes wide. He takes Thomas into his arms, and Thomas only gazes, eyes glazed, at the other end of the room.

"I love you, Thomas," Minho whispers. "Don't you dare think it's the Alpha in me."

"Okay."

It's a lie, but Thomas knows he isn't fooling anyone.

 

Thomas goes straight to bed when they get home. He covers himself from the top of his head to the tips of his toes under the quilt. A dip in the other side of the bed tells him Minho is joining him. Thomas doesn't move, doesn't react. He doesn't want to, doesn't dare to.

Minho gathers Thomas in his arms. Thomas tenses, relaxes, then tenses. His mind and body are in conflict. The proximity of his Alpha calms his body, but his mind is afraid and uncertain. He allows a shaky breath to escape him, and only slightly registers pressing closer into the warmth of his mate.

"Hey."

Thomas doesn't answer.

"Thomas."

No response.

A sigh.

"Look at me," Minho growls out.

A command. The Omega in him obeys, and Thomas finds himself peeking up into Minho's chocolate orbs. They're strong and warm, affectionate. But there's a hint of something in his eyes that Thomas has been seeing a lot recently. Worry. Concern.

And helplessness. Thomas would know.

"This has been going on for a while now, Tom."

Thomas tears his gaze away, hides his face in Minho's chest.

"You know I love you. I'll only love you, Thomas."

"Because you're my Alpha. Right. I know," Thomas snaps out before he can stop himself.

"No. I'll only love you, Thomas. I don't care you're an Omega. You could be an Alpha for all I care, and I'd still love you."

"Saying it's easier than actually doing it."

"What should I do to make you believe me?"

Thomas doesn't reply.

"When will you realise how much you mean to me? When will you see how much I love you?"

No response.

A third sigh. "However long it takes, I'll be waiting. I'll be waiting for you to open your heart. To understand how much I care for you - not because you're my Omega, not because you _are_ an Omega. But for you. As Thomas."

The Omega breathes out shakily clutching tightly his mate's shirt. He has to bite his lip to stop himself from crying out, has to clutch hard, digging nails into his palms to stop himself from hitting Minho's chest. Minho's unfair, so unfair. The arms around him tightens, cradling him even closer.

"Don't doubt me, Tommy. Please."

"Okay."

Thomas says it through grit teeth, and they both know Thomas isn't fooling either of them.

**Author's Note:**

> It was meant to be angsty fluff istg what happened. jfc.


End file.
